Senapati district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Manipur | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Senapati | government_type = | governing_body = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = 3269 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = 354772 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Meiteilon (Manipuri) | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | iso_code = IN-MN-SE | registration_plate = | website = | footnotes = }} Senapati is a district of Manipur state in India. Geography Senapati District is located between 93.29° and 94.15° East Longitude and 24.37° and 25.37° North Latitude and is in the northern part of Manipur state. The District is bounded on the south by Imphal District, on the east by Ukhrul District, on the west by Tamenglong District and on the north by Phek district of Nagaland Nagaland state. The district lies at an altitude between 1061 meter to 1788 meters above sea level. Hydrology The district is under humid subtropical climate. The soil is moderately fertile with clay loam soil with little patches of clay and loam. The temperature ranges from a minimum of 3.4 °C (38.1 °F) to a maximum of 34.1 °C (93.4 °F). The annual rainfall ranges from . There are about 110 watersheds each of geographical size ranging from , which are drained finally at about 5 major rivers/streams of different aspects and sources as indicated below: Economy Agriculture 80% of the land area is covered by forest while the rest 20% are utilized for cultivation. Rice, Maize, Potato, Cabbage and cereals are the major produces of the district. Infrastructure Divisions Senapati is the fourth largest district of Manipur within the union of India. Senapati district is under the charge of a Deputy Commissioner cum District Magistrate assisted by a number of other officials including District Supply Officer (FCS), one Assistant Engineer (Dev), one Assistant Election Officer, one Assistant Project Officer and one office Superintendent. The Deputy Commissioner functions as the Additional Development Commissioner, and he is also the ex-officio Chairman of the District Rural Development Agency, Senapati. The district is divided into five subdivisions: Demographics According to the 2011 census has a population of 354,972 , roughly equal to the nation of Belize. This gives it a ranking of 565th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 25.16 %. Senapati has a sex ratio of 939 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 75 %. Mao, Maram, Thangal, Poumai, Thangal, Zemai, Liangmai, Rongmei, Tangkhul, Meetei, Kuki, Nepalese, Vaiphei, Chothe, Chiru, Maring are the major inhabitants of this district. Languages Languages spoken include Aimol,a Sino-Tibetan tongue with less than 3000 speakers, written in the Latin script. Culture Famous Places Kaubru Mountain Kaubru Laikha Kangpokpi Mao Gate Saikul ' Khyouchi' Barak source Houdu Koide Biisho Makhel" '''Shajouba Tubufii Makhufii - aka Paomata center Emeshiiphro Djiiduri Place of the Khumei ; Kaubru Mountain This mountain is one of the highest peak in Manipur. People climb the mountain in summer season only. They climb mountain in the group. People say that in mythological day Pandavas were visited here. There is a long cave where people passes through. ; Kaubru Laikha Kaubru Laikha is one of the famous Shiv Temples in Manipur. There will be a herd of people during the time of Shivratri and Kanwad. People say that putted milk on the Koubru Mountain comes here. This temple is situated on the bank of Imphal River. National Highway 39 Passes through here. References External links * Official district government site Category:Districts of Manipur Category:Senapati district Category:Minority Concentrated Districts in India